


you could've tell me

by softiesyunbobdong



Series: Yunhyeong Centric [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bodyguard, Falling In Love, M/M, yunbob being idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: "you already got my attention"
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong
Series: Yunhyeong Centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841005
Kudos: 4





	you could've tell me

it is all started when Yunhyeong got hired as Bobby's bodyguard. Things aren't going well for a few months cause Bobby disagree with his father for the bodyguard things. However, as the months passed by, Bobby got comfortable around Yunhyeong, but he does not want to show it, so he continues teasing Yunhyeong just to get his attention.

However, Yunhyeong is fallin in love with Bobby, but he doesn't want to risk anything, he can't lose his job. His mom need him for hospital treatment. Bobby doesn't know about his family condition, and he doesn't need to know.

Today, Yunhyeong is late again. For a week, Yunhyeong late for picking up Bobby from university, and Bobby doesn't like it. Yunhyeong usually wait for him for a whole day in front of his class, but this week he excuse for not being with Bobby for a whole day, and Bobby didn't like it, cause he usually would looking at Yunhyeong from where he is seated.

Pulled up from his daydreaming, Bobby suddenly realized that his car already parked in front of him. But seconds later, he confused cause Yunhyeong isn't the one who pick him up but his usual driver before Yunhyeong become his bodyguard.

"Where's Yunhyeong?" the driver look at him with small smile before replied, "Mr. Yunhyeong can't pick you up for today and tomorrow. Your father has been waiting for you, and i'm sorry about the late"

Bobby got into the car and let himself sit in the back not knowing where the driver will drop him, probably to his father company. But Bobby can't help but curious why Yunhyeong can't pick him up, "Umm, did Yunhyeong say something about why he can't be with me for today until tomorrow?"

The driver went silent for a while until, "not sure that you know about this, but Mr. Yunhyeong' mother is in hospital patient for a long time, that's why he become a bodyguard to help himself paid the hospital fee. His father already passed away since he was 5 years old, and from monday he got news that his mother went crisis, that's why he can't be with you and always late for picking you up. The reason Mr. Yunhyeong absence until tomorrow is, his mother passed away right after he dropped you off and he needs to go back to Hanam to buried his mother there" Bobby is shocked after hearing what his driver said. He didn't know about Yunhyeong' family condition and he feels so bad about it.

"Mr. Bobby we already arrived. Your father is waiting for you in the living room" Bobby doesn't realized that he already arrived at his own house. He got out for the car and walks, more like almost running, to meet his father.

He sit in one of the sofa and looking at his father, "so, what's to talk about? can you be hurry? cause i need to go to Hanam, and meet Yunhyeong there"

His father chuckled, "Yunhyeong isn't your bodyguard anymore, today is the last day he is working with us. I already received his resignation letter this noon. You don't have to meet him. He is busy about his mom' funeral. Don't bother him, and ain't this is what you want? free from him? not having any bodyguard following you all day? You have your own self again. Just please, behave. Yunhyeong isn't with you anymore, but please do your day like usually Yunhyeong with you. I'm really happy see you changed into a better person everyday since Yunhyeong is with you and please continue to do so even Yunhyeong isn't your bodyguard anymore.

Bobby left dumbfounded after hearing what his father said.

Bobby fish out his phone and start dialing Yunhyeong number but left unanswered. He went to search his driver and tell him to drive him where Yunhyeong held his mother funeral. 40 minutes drive, they are arrived at Hanam and he can see Yunhyeong the funeral house where Yunhyeong buried his mother is full of people right now. He was about to go into the house when he see Yunhyeong is squatting down near the entrance door wearing black attire crying.

Bobby walks slowly to Yunhyeong and put his hand in his shoulder. Yunhyeong jumped a little and he see Bobby stand in front of him with sad face, "I'm sorry, i'm late. Let's go inside, your mother need you there" said Bobby offering his hand and Yunhyeong took it. Bobby other hand hug Yunhyeong from the side. Bobby was there until he ceremony over, and now he is in Yunhyeong house, the house isn't big nor small. Yunhyeong place a cup of tea in front of Bobby, Bobby look up and saw how tired Yunhyeong is. The eyebags under his eyes show him enough how tired and sad Yunhyeong is. Bobby scooted closer to Yunhyeong and hug him. Yunhyeong was suprised but he hug him back.

"Why are you here? where do you know this place?" ask Yunhyeong. Bobby hugged him tighter and place his face on Yunhyeong chest before replied, "my driver told me about thisand he is the one who showed me where the funeral held. I am here to support you and also want to say sorry" Yunhyeong tightens the hug,

"Why are you sorry?"

"About all the things i've done for you. For always teasing you, bossing you around and many more. I did that just because i want your attention. I know i said this in not a proper time, but i really like you, you always give me comfortable feeling everytime you around" Bobby said as he look at Yunhyeong face, their eyes meet and there is no words come out from both of them for minutes. They are literally drowning in each eyes.

Yunhyeong kiss Bobby forehead and place his head on Bobby, "but i am not gonna be around you anymore. Did your father already tell about my resignation?" Bobby hummed.

"Why? why you stop?"

"You know, since the first time i laid my eyes on you i already falling for you, but i don't want to risk anything, cause be honest i really need to get paid just to support my mom and now I don't have anything to do anymore. I lost my father in young age, and right now i lost my mother too. So, who am i livin---"

"You have me and i will always be here with you. Don't say that you don't have anyone" Bobby cut him off.

Yunhyeong sighed, "But i am not gonna go back to Seoul. I'll be here working at small company around here and you still have to finished your uni class. It will be hard to see each other, though its only 40 minutes drive"

Bobby frowned. They are still hugging don't want to break the hug.

"You could have working at my father company, and we can still see each other, right?" said Bobby as he, not fully, loosen the hug and look at Yunhyeong with hopeful eyes.

Yunhyeong shook his head, "i can't. i'm not compatible there---"

"But you haven't tried" whined Bobby.

Yunhyeong took Bobby hand and caressing it with his thumb, "how about we met every weekend in Seoul, it is up to you. But i'll be there as soon as possible. so we can still see each other" suggest Yunhyeong.

Bobby sighed and nodded, "But i will asked my father about the job position there, i don't want you to be tired every weekend just to see me in Seoul, since you got no any vehicle with you, and i'll search a apartment for you to---"

"No Bobby, the job position is enough, and i said no for apartment, okay? i'll search it by my own. I don't want to burden you" Yunhyeong cut off

Bobby shook his head in full force, "No! You are not a burden. I'll do everything for you, even you told me to---"

Yunhyeong cut him off again with a kiss on his lips, Bobby was shocked at first but he gladly respons to the kiss. They kiss for like minutes until Yunhyeong has to break it, "gosh, you really love me that much, huh?"

Bobby nodded an hug him again, "Yes, i really love you. When my driver talk about your lateness for this week, the guilty take over me, and i feel like a dumb for always put you in hard time"

Yunhyeong shooked his head even though Bobby didn't know that cause he buried his face in his chest, "don't feel guilty, and i love you too. So, stop acting dumb and put me in hard time anymore cause you already got my attention, okay?"

Bobby said okay and tighten the hug. Yunhyeong kiss his temple before place his head in Bobby' head

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know this is kinda cringe. sorry


End file.
